


Vampire Smirk

by notmylaw



Series: Noble Deeds [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Im a sucker for Vampire!Rafael, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Barisi, Vampire!Rafael, not really but it'll get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmylaw/pseuds/notmylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael is good at hiding things, especially the fact that he's a vampire. But he hasn't quite got the feeding schedule down yet.</p>
<p>Or, Sonny asks a lot of questions and Rafael's got a secret.</p>
<p>But so does Sonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> I love vampire!Rafael. Don't ask me why, I can't give you a good answer.  
> This was partially inspired by Vampire Smile by Kyla La Grange, hence the title. I highly suggest you listen to it.  
> Feedback is always welcomed, and enjoyed.

You hear a lot about vampires growing up.

  
The whole ‘no garlic, no sunshine, no churches’ type of vampires.

  
No one ever talks about actual vampires, because according to a lot of people, vampires aren’t real. Just folklore, made up stories.

One of those people was Rafael Barba.

  
Emphasis on the _was_.

  
Then, one night on his walk home, he was pulled into a van, knocked unconscious, and then dropped at a hospital a few hours later.

  
He didn’t have any obvious serious injuries, but then again, hospitals don’t usually check for any signs of vampirism in someone.

  
It wasn’t until he got a letter from who he assumed were his assailants did he realize what had happened.

  
They helped out, explaining how often he needs to drink blood and how much, really, they were too polite for people who had turned him into a monster.

  
He didn’t go outside at first, afraid that he would slip up and show his fangs, because it took him awhile for him to gain control of them.

  
He remembers in court once, it got a bit heated to the point where the witness was screaming, and Rafael was shouting right back. His fangs had made a guest appearance, and the witness had seen them, and sat down immediately, in fear.  
After that, Rafael had to be careful, to not get so angry to forget about the fact that he has fangs.

  
He was surprised at how large the vampire community is, many secret places he could go to find some blood, without stealing it or finding someone to take it from. He found multiple places he could go to, when the occasion arose.  
Tonight was a night when he really needed blood, he had been putting it off, planning to go out tonight, but work got in the way. He and the rest of the SVU squad were burning the midnight oil, and he had no way out of it.  
What didn’t help, was that when he was hungry, his senses were heightened. He could hear each detectives pulse, and almost hear their blood rushing throughout their bodies.

  
He was also stronger, which was pretty helpful, but that doesn’t matter now.

  
What matters now is that he’s hungry, and has no way of eating.

  
He tried offering to go get food, and maybe he could sneak something in, but Carisi had stepped up, said that he didn’t mind running out.

  
But Rafael was desperate, things were only going to go downhill from here, and he needed to eat now.

  
So he said he’d go with, coming up with the excuse of, “I don’t want you messing up my order, detective.” Carisi had just laughed it off, and even held the door open for him.  
While walking to the shop, Carisi tried to make small talk about the case but Rafael had bigger things to think about.

  
Mainly trying not to pull Carisi into an alley and-

  
_No, stop_ , he reprimanded himself,  _Don't go there._

  
He doesn’t know what was going on but Carisi just smelled so good, his pulse was strong and Rafael needs to eat five minutes ago.

  
Luckily, on their route is a small place Rafael knows. Not one of his favorite, but it’ll do for now.

  
“Detective, you get the food, I’ll meet you back here. I need to do something,” he says, not waiting for an answer.

  
“Wait,” Carisi grabs his elbow lightly, “You’re going in there?” He gestures to the alley, where a dim light hangs over a rotting door.

  
“Personal matters, Carisi, it won’t take long,” he replies. “Then maybe I should just wait out here. Barba, that place don’t exactly look the most people-friendly.”

  
It’s a vampire hang out, it really isn’t people-friendly, Rafael wants to say. Instead he tells the other man, “I can handle myself, Carisi, plus, you wouldn’t want to keep the rest of the squad waiting, would you? Go get the food, I’ll be here.”

  
Carisi still looks conflicted about leaving Rafael there, alone.

  
“Are you sure?” he asks quietly, looking between the alley and Rafael.

  
There’s something in his eyes, pleading almost.

“I’ll be fine, Carisi,” he answers, a bit flattered and confused by the detective’s attempts to make sure he’s safe.

  
Eventually, Carisi says, “Alright.” He mutters it, like he’s doing this only because he doesn’t want to keep the squad waiting.

  
“If you’re not out here when I get back I reserve the right to storm that place, okay?” he adds.

  
“Okay, detective,” Rafael says, smiling a bit. He makes a shooing gesture, “Now go.”

  
The other man walks off, while Rafael walks to the hangout.

  
He knocks, three times exactly, and waits for someone to slid the slot open.

  
“Name?” a voice whispers through, all Rafael can see is a mouth.

  
“Ed Noss,” he answers. He hates the password, ‘Ed’ being a reference to Edward Cullen, yes from Twilight, and the Noss is simply short for Nosferatu.

  
He can hear multiple locks being turned, and the door creaks in.

  
“Welcome in,” someone greets. They’re not even wearing a shirt, and has a strip of blood on their chin.

  
Rafael prefers more… classy places than this.

  
“I need something quick,” he says as he walks in. “I haven’t got much time.”

  
“We got you, friend,” they answer, “I need a quickie over here for suit!” his greeter yells, and someone asks for his preference.

  
“Don’t have one,” Rafael answers, as he moves further into the run down club.

  
The lights are low, and soft quiet music drifts through from speakers in each corner. People mill about, drinking from glasses, other straight from the bags.

  
“Here,” someone shoves a glass in his hand. He takes a moments to sniff it, trying not seem too snobby.

  
“It’s clean,” they say, almost offended. But Rafael only downs it after he’s sure.

  
He can almost feel the instant relief, feels himself becoming less tired, and his hearing deafens just a bit.

  
“One more,” he requests, and his glass is filled in no time. And throws it back, then sets the glass down on one of the tables.

“Hey, suit,” his greeter calls, “I think someone’s at the door for you. Looking for a Barba?”

  
“I’m leaving now, don’t worry about it,” he answers quickly.

  
Carisi shouldn’t be here yet, it hasn’t even been five minutes.

  
He walks out, to see Carisi standing away from the door looking worried.

  
“Are you alright? This place rubs me off the wrong way and I came back to check on you. It’s kinda shady, counselor,” he rambles.

  
The door slams behind him, locks being turned.

  
“I’m fine, Carisi, see?” he gestures to himself, “Let’s go get the food, I don’t feel like making the squad wait much longer.”

  
“What is that place?” Carisi asks once they’re back on the sidewalk.

  
“Just some… bar, a friend of mine owns it. I needed to talk to him about something,” Rafael explains. Not his best reasoning, but it should work.

  
“A friend? You got a friend that owns a shady club in an alley?” the detective pushes.

  
Why isn’t he dropping this?

  
“Yes, I do. Not all my friends have yachts, Carisi,” Rafael answers.

  
Carisi makes some sort of huffing noise, obviously not satisfied with the vague as hell answers he’s getting.

  
“Whatever you say, Barba,” he mutters.

  
They get the food, they get back to his office, which is full of impatient detectives with no leads.

  
And Carisi continues to look at him strangely the entire night. Rafael’ll look up casually, and find those baby-blue squinting at him, and the thing is, Carisi doesn’t look away.

He just kept staring.

  
Then, Rollins announces she’s ‘hittin’ the hay’, Liv had left awhile ago, back home to Noah. Fin and Dodds followed Rollins shortly after.

  
“Well, detective, I do need some sleep, so we should call it a night,” Rafael tells Carisi. He gets no objections, only a small nod, and an offer to walk him out, which Rafael accepts.

  
On the street, Rafael gets a cab, Carisi tells him he’ll walk home, he doesn’t live that far.

  
Just as Rafael is getting in the car, he bids goodnight to the detective, who gives a small wave and a wide grin.

  
A wide grin that shows sharp fangs, almost glinting from the street light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't quite 'pre-barisi' but it'll get there, I promise.
> 
> And bonus, vampire!sonny.


End file.
